No dejaré que te escapes
by Athena M. C
Summary: -No lances proposiciones capciosas, que les tomo otro sentido- -Dale el sentido que quieras Isabella… no me importaría ayudarte, sabes que te quieroy yo tengo muchísimo más control que mi hermano…yo te daría ese regalo-


**One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y aclaro que tengo tanta inocencia como Meyer… **

**Pareja: BS/AC**

**Notas: Femslash, contiene Lemmon**

**Disfrutenlo…**

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Titulo: No dejaré que te escapes**

Habían pasado unas "buenas" tres horas desde que Edward se había ido de caza con Esme, Carlisle y Jasper, me dijo que tardarían todo el fin de semana, y me prometió que nada malo me pasaría, pues el resto de los Cullen estarían pendientes de mi.

Así que yo me encontraba tumbada en mi cama a la espera de que cualquier cosa pasara, Charlie se habia ido a pescar con Billy, como todos los sábados. Y acababa de llamarme para que nos reuniéramos en La Push, para cenar en casa de su amigo, en una de las acostumbradas veladas. Hubiera aceptado de no ser porque todavía estaba molesta con Jacob; la mano aún me dolía un poco.

Divagaba entre mis recuerdos, sobre todas las cosas que mi habían sucedido a mi… una simple humana, vampiros vegetarianos, rastreadores, hombres lobo como amigos, el estado zombi, vampiresas vengativas y más.

Suspiré resignada y decidí que iría a La Push, muy en el fondo sabía que acabaría haciéndolo, siempre sería atraída por el gran imán que era Jacob Black para mí. Pero antes de que pudiera incorporarme por completo, tuve frente a mí unos enormes ojos dorados que destellaban ansiosos y unas manos gélidas que inmovilizaron mis brazos poniéndolos sobre mí cabeza.

-Ni creas que te escaparás- me advirtió con su voz cantarina

-¡Alice!- solté un gritito-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunté con un hilo de voz, estaba cegada por su radiante sonrisa, ella estaba sentada sobre mí y yo estaba aturdida.

-Por la ventana… es obvio- contestó acorralándome todavía contra la almohada, pero dejando libres mis brazos-No pienso dejarte ir tras esos chuchos pulgosos Isabella Swan- tragué saliva y ni siquiera me molesté en corregirla, estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando los mechones de su cabello y sintiendo su aliento fresco contra mi cara.

-Upss- exclamó con sorpresa y se retiró hasta quedar sentada en el borde de mi cama.

-Así que… me viste desaparecer y corriste para impedírmelo- aseguré mientras me incorporaba un poco.

-Ya venía para acá… Emmett terminó de darte una vuelta y cuando regresó, se abalanzó sobre Rosalie, me hicieron salir pitando de la casa- hizo un mohín que a mí me pareció adorable y le invité para que se tumbara a mi lado.

-Con que Emmett estaba por aquí- dije frunciendo el ceño- eso explica las carcajadas que escuché cuando me tropecé con mis propios pies- Alice soltó una risita y yo bufé molesta.

-Vamos Al…tanto tiempo y no te acostumbras a la relación de tus hermanitos- contraataqué con voz melosa, y funcionó pues ella dejó de reír y se estremeció un poco.-Hay esos dos- continué riendo nerviosa, pues el cabello en punta de mi acompañante me rozó el hombro-¿No me dejarás ir?- le pregunté.

-No… no lo haré… ¿Qué se supone que haga yo sola en casa con una ninfómana y un sadomasoquista?- se cruzó de brazos con otro puchero, pero pronto su cara cambió.

-No iré de compras- le advertí al ver la sonrisilla que se reservaba para tales situaciones.

Puso carita de perrito mojado y se me partió el corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte, cambiar de tema si era necesario, mantenerla distraída de las mini-faldas y zapatos de tacón.

-¿Emmett es masoquista?- pregunté sin pensarlo, la imagen de Rosalie en mi cabeza con un látigo, vestida de cuero negro y su esposo amordazado y atado a una cama, me hizo partirme de la risa, Alice se rió con su tono de soprano mientras yo me revolcaba en la cama sin poder contenerme.

-Si… lo es-afirmó ella cuando yo recobré el aliento- no son como Jasper y yo- suspiró- él es muy tierno, me trata como si fuera de cristal- yo dejé de mirar el techo y me acomodé sobre mi costado izquierdo para verla mejor.

-Debe ser extraordinario no contenerse- comenté mientras miraba mis pies cubiertos por calcetines color morados, sentí como me ruborizaba al sentir la mirada pícara de la pequeña Cullen sobre mí, quien se había apoyado en su costado derecho.-Tú sabes… Edward… no quiere…ya sabes- tartamudeé avergonzada.

-Hay… es un retacado- dijo ella quitándole importancia- pero… sabes que tiene miedo de hacerte daño- continuó mientras me levantaba el rostro- Eso no quiere decir que no te deseé- yo me cubrí la cara con las manos de pena.

-¡Es tan frustrante!- casi grité mientras se me escurrían unas lagrimas, quise ocultarlas, pero nadie podía engañar a mi psíquica favorita- Él no tiene por qué negarme eso- gimoteé

Recordé todas esas noches en mi habitación, en las que él me besaba y yo intentaba tomar el control de la situación; siempre con el mismo resultado. Recordé cuando ambos sobrepasamos por apenas milímetros su línea de control establecida, la satisfacción de creer que yo habia ganado esta vez, y la decepción cuando mi plan se vino abajo.

-Ya…tranquila Bells- me dijo mientras apartaba mis manos, y secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos fríos- Sé cuanto quieres estar con mi hermano, pero será hasta a que él esté preparado-

-¿No puedo yo estar lista por los dos?- pregunté más tranquila mientras le miraba con cara de ansiedad

-No es tan fácil- dijo negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo

-Claro que lo es, es fácil dejarse llevar, ¿Cómo puede ser un vampiro tan condenadamente santo?- esto, estoy segura de que si lo grité

-No todos…- me corrigió con una sonrisa enigmática mientras entrecerraba los ojos-Bella, dime exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me preguntó con voz firme, pero aún dulce.

Tragué saliva y pensé mi respuesta, era difícil… por bastante tiempo estuve plenamente segura de lo que quería, pero ahora no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Así que me quedé callada durante un buen rato, en el cual mi acompañante jugaba con los mechones de mi cabello desordenado y esperaba pacientemente a que yo reaccionara.

Sentí mis mejillas arder intensamente, ya lo tenía, era solo eso… mis alocadas hormonas de adolescente me traicionaban, como siempre.

-Yo…yo…quiero- balbuceé con los ojos cerrados- quiero hacer el amor…- dije al fin con voz tan baja que solo un vampiro podría haberlo oído.

-Como supuse…- ahora fue su turno para suspirar- Bella… si eso es lo que deseas…yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo- me dijo haciendo que se me abrieran los ojos de golpe, esas palabras en la retorcida mente de una adolescente, podrían significar muchas, pero muchas cosas.

Sentí que el mundo dio vueltas en dirección contraria y la gravedad me abandonó.

-¿Q…que quieres de…decir?- volvía a tartamudear

-Lo obvio- me respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- está claro que necesitas que el deseo se… mitigue, si sabes a lo que me refiero- continuó acomodando uno de mis mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja y mirándome detenidamente.

Temblé, y no precisamente por su tacto frio.

-No lances proposiciones capciosas, que les tomo otro sentido- le respondí como pude, pues además de las palabras, la situación no ayudaba mucho a mantener mi cabeza fría.

Eran las cinco y algo de la tarde, pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, estábamos solas en mi casa, mi padre no llegaría hasta después de las diez, Edward estaba de caza con Jasper, ambas estábamos tumbadas sobre mi cama, muy juntas, con solo la luz de una lamparita iluminándonos.

-Dale el sentido que quieras Isabella… no me importaría ayudarte, sabes que te quiero- me aseguró mientras recorría mi rostro con la mirada- y yo tengo muchísimo más control que mi hermano…yo te daría ese regalo-

Sentí ganas de aventármele encima, no me detuve a pensar en nada más que en la hermosa criatura pálida que tenía al lado.

Sonreí y me acerqué con cuidado, lentamente, disfrutando de la imagen que tenía enfrente, mi acompañante cerró los ojos y me detuve a respirar una bocanada de aire, impregnado de su aroma inquietante.

Fue solo un roce, sus labios finos, contra los míos más llenos, un ligero roce que hizo que una sensación de triunfo se me acumulara en el pecho. Yo nunca había contemplado la idea de besar a una chica, mucho menos a la hermana de mi novio, en quien no pensaba en ese momento.

Mis manos acariciaron su cabello rebelde, pero sedoso, me separé para ver su reacción, mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió con lentitud…seguían siendo de un dorado intenso, pero ahora cargados de un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

-No tienes idea… de lo maravilloso que se siente el calor- su voz estaba impresa de ternura y emoción-No tienes idea… de cómo lo disfruté- alargó una mano y me tocó los labios por unos segundos- hazlo de nuevo… por favor- agregó en tono de súplica.

No hubiera sido necesario eso último, estaba más que dispuesta a volver a besarla, me incliné de nuevo lentamente y besé sus comisuras, recorrí sus labios sin precipitarme, quería disfrutar de esa sensación mucho más tiempo, ella no hacía mucho trabajo, solo recibía mis besos suaves sobre su boca fría, hasta que la entreabrió un poco y exhaló.

Eso hizo que un hormigueo recorriera todo mi cuerpo, era tan agradable que quise que lo hiciera de nuevo, con la punta de mi lengua toqué sus labios, y de manera instintiva, los separó para darme paso, nerviosa, pero decidida, exploré el interior de su boca, que era tan dulce como la miel, pero mucho mejor, ya que en exceso no empalagaba.

Con su súper fuerza, me levantó y me puso sobre ella delicadamente, sus bracitos delgados comenzaron a acariciarme la espalda, yo me dediqué a tocar su rostro perfecto para continuar besándola, ésta vez participando más en el acto.

Me separé de ella para volver a respirar, pues si continuaba, iba a morir ahogada, miré su rostro de ninfa, toda ella, era hermosa, la criatura más bella del mundo, el ser no-vivo más perfecto de todos, y estaba frente a mí, con su cabello color carbón apuntando a cada lado de la habitación, con sus cejas delgadas y largas relajadas sobre sus ojos intensos, acompañados de una nariz pequeña y recta, enmarcados por un rostro afilado…adornado con unos labios delgados y suaves, de un rojo cereza.

-Te quiero Alice- le dije resistiéndome al estado de shock

-Yo también te quiero Bella- me respondió sonriéndome, tomó el borde de mi camiseta color verde y la fue subiendo hasta quitármela por la cabeza, para arrojarla a la mecedora, después le acompañó la blusa de manga larga blanca que usaba debajo; yo le imité desabotonando su blusa color escarlata de manga corta, y la dejé a un lado.

La piel de Alice era fría como el hielo, pero quemaba como si la tuviera en el fuego; comencé a acariciar su hombro, después su brazo y su cintura, mientras le besaba en la clavícula, acaricié seno derecho, cubierto por un sostén negro de encaje.

Ella estaba muy quieta, y me aparté asustada ¿estaba haciendo algo mal?

Mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, era un gesto que yo hacía a menudo, y le di un corto beso para que no se hiciera daño con sus propios dientes, funcionó, dejó de hacerlo.

De nuevo, haciendo uso de su fuerza, me tumbó de espaldas en décimas de segundo, después desabotonó mi pantalón de mezclilla, y lo deslizó hacia abajo con lentitud deliberada, mientras acariciaba mis piernas, casi del mismo color que las suyas, era yo la que solo estaba en ropa interior, un bóxer blanco líneas amarillas y un sostén de los mismos colores muy inocentes.

Me miró de arriba abajo, y esta vez me ruboricé más cuando se colocó entre mis piernas y me susurró al oído:

-Eres preciosa Bella-

Yo no quise quedarme atrás y bajé el cierre de su mini-falda negra; ella se encargó a velocidad vampírica de deshacerse de sus botas.

-Tú eres…exquisita- no encontraba otra palabra con cual describirla, los adjetivos y sinónimos no eran suficientes.

Ella, comenzó a darme cortos besos en el cuello, y si no fuera por lo gélido de su cuerpo, me hubiera olvidado de que ella era una vampira. Recorría con su boca la piel de mi cuello y mandíbula, mientras su mano se deslizaba más debajo de mi vientre.

Cuando sentí hacia dónde viajaban sus dedos, no pude contenerme y la espalda se me arqueó, ella soltó una de esas risitas cantarinas que tanto me agradaban, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Alice. Sus pechos estaban sobre los míos, su cintura a mi disposición, y de un segundo a otro, mientras yo acariciaba su trasero con manos inexpertas; Ella juntó su cadera con la mía y su pubis rozó contra mí, provocando un jadeo de mi parte.

-Vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso… muéstrame de lo que eres capaz- entonces, no sé como lo hizo, pero yo ya no traía sostén, y ella se encontraba tocándome como nunca nadie lo habia hecho, o como nunca nadie imaginaría, me besó cada rincón de mi frágil cuerpo, y yo creía que en cualquier momento moriría de un paro cardiaco, mi corazón latía con tal fuerza que me avergonzaba de que pudieran escucharlo en todo Forks.

Cerré los ojos y traté de normalizar mi respiración, pero la pequeña criatura que estaba sobre mí no me daba ni un chance… fue mi turno de morderme los labios sin cesar, mis manos la estrechaban, la apretaba cada vez más contra mí con mi fuerza humana; la dejé solamente con su tanga del mismo estilo que su braa.

Ella reía de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las veces por mis reacciones, mi expresión de sorpresa por cada movimiento. Cuando Alice comenzó a morder mis labios con una apasionante ternura arrebatadora… la bomba que era Bella Swan explotó.

La desnudé por completo, y giramos un par de veces sobre la cama en busca del control de la situación, no sé exactamente lo que hice, solo escuchaba con mis oídos embotados, la falsa respiración de Alice en mi oído, y como mordía con delicadeza el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras que tenía una mano enredada en mi cabello y la otra… bueno, ocupada.

-Vaya, ahora si que te estás luciendo- me dijo con su voz algo enronquecida.

-Tengo con qué motivarme- le respondí mientras hacía una pausa para mirarla a los ojos, podría jurar que los vi un poco más obscuros. Me encaramé a una de sus piernas, para dejar espacio suficiente para lo que planeaba hacer, mis manos ya no temblaban, así que las dirigí en la parte más íntima de mi compañera, ella estaba húmeda, y me sentí satisfecha de que yo provocara eso.

Si es que se puede más, la pequeña ninfa que estaba bajo mi cuerpo hirviente, abrió los ojos considerablemente y después los cerró fuertemente; seguí mis instintos, no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer, pero no me dejé intimidar más.

Ella comenzó a desesperarse, y cada vez que yo tocaba en el punto exacto, su falsa respiración se agitaba más y más, y su columna se retorcía. Podía escuchar los gemidos que se resistía en soltar, así que los ahogué con mis besos desesperados, ella me apartó con solo un poco de brusquedad, que a mí me sorprendió.

Yo ya no podía hablar, así que la miré interrogante.

-Quiero que lleguemos juntas-

No lo comprendí de inmediato, así que dejé que ella hiciera todo, los movimientos de Alice, eran tan rápidos que con mis sentidos ordinarios, no podía percibirlos del todo. Hizo que me sentara a horcajadas sobre ella y separó mis piernas, al igual que las suyas; nos dimos placer una a otra por minutos, ya que queríamos que el momento durara mucho más, no queríamos terminar, no ahora, no tan rápido.

No nos bastaba nada, a pesar de estar tan cerca, su aliento no terminaba de llenar mis pulmones suplicantes.

-No pares… oh…Alice…Alice, por favor…-

Ya no aguanté más y miré a Alice después de que arqueara la espalda, como mínimo 5 veces en un minuto, sus ojos ya eran completamente negros, pero no sentí miedo, en su mirada carbonizada vi más deseo aún, y eso hizo que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se estremecieran.

Toqué el cielo con las manos y me aferré a el por todo el tiempo que pude. Quería gritar, estaba hasta el tope, ¿Qué era lo que me mantenía en ese lugar por tanto tiempo? Las caricias de Alice, quien se empeñaba en darme todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Cuando creí que no podía estar más arriba, fui subiendo a cada uno de los cielos, uno por uno… ya estaba por el cuarto orgasmo seguido cuando Alice gemía y gemía, mientras besaba mis pechos.

-Bella… o diablos…Bella…Bella- repetía sin cesar, yo me sentía la chica más afortunada que pudiera existir.

Yo comencé a introducir mis dedos dentro de ella más profundo y moviendo las caderas de una forma instintiva. El corazón de ella no latería jamás…pero no importaba demasiado, el mío latía lo suficiente por las dos. El sexto cielo nos dio la bienvenida…

-No te contengas- me dijo Alice- déjalo fluir- me pidió, entonces supe a que se refería…solté aquel grito que llevaba tiempo conteniendo, el séptimo cielo era lo mejor que había, era toda una experiencia extrasensorial, yo no sabía que fuera una chica multiorgásmica, pero me agradó la forma en la que lo descubrí.

Los párpados comenzaron a pesarme, y vi una imagen borrosa, de esa criatura perfecta sonriéndome arrebatadoramente, sentí unos labios fríos en la frente…se me cerraron los ojos, y ya no supe más de mi.

Dormí sin sueños, pesadillas o cualquier remordimiento.

Algo frio, tal vez un bloque de hielo, estaba tendido a mi lado, rodeándome con los brazos, pasé saliva, pero no abrí los ojos, sentí como comencé a ruborizarme.

Una risita encantadora ahogó el lugar, y después unos labios gélidos me besaron con suavidad la mejilla.

-Despierta bella durmiente-

Abrí los ojos al fin, Alice estaba ahí, debajo de las mismas sábanas que yo, completamente desnuda.

-Hola- le saludé con una sonrisa apenada, tenía los ojos color carbón, pero parecía no molestarle para nada nuestra cercanía- Alice, quiero decirte que…

-Shh- me calló poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca- todo está dicho sin palabras…lo que pasamos juntas fue toda una experiencia de lo más gloriosa, y estuviste maravillosa… eres una máquina sexual Isabella- me dijo riendo un poco, con ternura.

-¿Gracias?- respondí indecisa- lo que has hecho por mi Alice, ah sido uno de los mejores obsequios que han dado jamás-

- Lo sé…- aseguró mirándome con ojos entrecerrados- Creo que no necesito decirte…que no le comentes esto a Edward…se pondría histérico-

La mención de su nombre no recibió en mi el impacto que cualquiera se imaginaría. Hice como que le ponía candado a mi boca, y le entregué la llave a Alice…rió de esa manera tan despreocupada que me gustaba tanto.

-Mis labios están sellados…pero, ¿Cómo harás tu para que no se entere por medio de tus pensamientos?- le pregunté, lo más probable era que me dijera que no volvería a pensar en esa tarde jamás; la sola idea hizo que se me contrajeran todos mis órganos internos.

-Tengo una imaginación muy desarrollada…y soy capaz de mantener a raya a mi hermano- contestó- tú no te preocupes por eso- me pidió tocándome el rostro, cerré los ojos por unos segundos- por lo que deberías preocuparte es por Charlie… está a cinco minutos de aquí- me advirtió, los ojos se me abrieron de golpe, y del brinco que pegué, estuve a punto de caerme de la cama, si no hubiera sido por Alice, me hubiera dado un buen golpe.

Ella se encargó de recoger las prendas del suelo, y guardar mi ropa en el closet, mientras yo me ponía la pijama, escuché el sonido del motor ya muy cerca, y volteé a ver a mi compañera, quien estaba totalmente vestida.

-Métete en la cama- me ordenó en un susurro, yo obedecí y me tapé hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, esperando.

-¿Te quedarás?- le pregunté ansiosa

-Volveré cuando Charlie esté dormido- me dijo, pero antes, me dio un corto beso en los labios, que a mí me supo a gloria.

Me sonrió en la oscuridad y se coló por la ventana.

Ahora podría estar tranquila, segura de que ella volvería y estaría conmigo, yo no le había hecho nada malo a Edward… Alice era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana…no me habia matado… no me habia mordido. ¿Entonces… que tenía de malo lo que habíamos hecho? Me encogí de hombros mientras escuchaba los pasos de mi padre en las escaleras.

Abrió con un chirrido la puerta de mi habitación, para asegurarse de que ya estaba dormida, traté de relajarme lo más que pude cuando Charlie entró a mi habitación y me acarició el cabello con dulce torpeza.

-Gracias por anotarme el marcador hija- me dijo en un susurro.

Me dieron ganas de echarme a reír… llorar de risa.

Entonces me dije a mi misma.

-Pedazo de vampira descarada…-

**FIN.**

________________________________________________________________________________

Un Review?

Un beso.


End file.
